This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Copper tubing is generally used for condenser tubing in, for example, an air conditioner, refrigerator, or heat pump. While copper provides excellent heat transfer, copper is an expensive material. Thus, materials such as aluminum are now being used to form condenser tubing.